headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Las Vegas
| image = | aliases = Sin City | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Nevada | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = | poi = | 1st = }} is the most populous city in the U.S. state of Nevada, the seat of Clark County, and an internationally renowned major resort city for gambling, shopping and fine dining. Las Vegas, which bills itself as The Entertainment Capital of the World, is famous for the number of casino resorts and associated entertainment. A growing retirement and family city, it is the 28th most populous city in the United States. Points of interest ; Last Resort Casino: The Last Resort Casino was one of several such gambling establishments, as well as a hotel located on the Las Vegas strip in Las Vegas, Nevada. It provided the traditional gambling hall fare including blackjack tables, roulette and slot machines. The more illicit aspects of "Sin City" also had a presence at the Last Resort Casino, including prostitution. A young call girl named Daisy Peach tried to pick up a "john" who was a mild-mannered man with a mustache in a suit. However, the rather bustier and more provocative Janey Belle swooped in, seduced him, and brought him back to a hotel room. Daisy phoned her pimp to tell him what happened, and he instructed her to follow the two. In film * Dracula vs. Frankenstein: A woman named Joan Fontaine once worked as a Las Vegas showgirl before relocating to Venice Beach, California in search of her missing sister. * Nightmare on Elm Street, A: Mrs. Gray went to Las Vegas on vacation with her boyfriend, leaving her fifteen-year-old daughter, Tina, alone in their home in Springwood, Ohio. If Mrs. Gray had stayed at home, perhaps she may have been able to prevent her daughter from being savagely murdered by the dream demon, Freddy Krueger. In television * Angel: The demon Lorne had his own show at the Tropicana with his demoness back-up dancers, the Lornettes. His friends Angel, Charles Gunn, and Winifred Burkle came to see him perform. Angel: The House Always Wins * Kolchak: The Night Stalker: A vampire victim of Janos Skorzeny unearths herself by a road crew construction site, and Carl Kolchak flies out to Vegas to investigate. Films that take place in * Elvira: Mistress of the Dark * Leprechaun 3 * Resident Evil: Extinction (2007) * Night Stalker, The * Seed 2 TV shows that take place in * Angel: The House Always Wins Comics that take place in * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 1 * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 2 Characters from People who were born in * Brian Brough * Cerina Vincent * Charisma Carpenter * Jenna Jameson * Rebekah Kochan * Rutina Wesley * Stephanie Romanov * Thomas Dekker People who died in External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:Nevada Category:Kolchak: The Night Stalker/Miscellaneous